


Rebels of Two Kinds

by Chzu (orphan_account)



Category: Half-Life, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural/Half-Life 2 AU.<br/>Combine!Meg and Rebel!Cas fluffiness. Contains cleaning of wounds, flirting, and, of course, Alternate Universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebels of Two Kinds

"Are you sure you weren’t a doctor before it all went down? ‘Cause, you sure are good at playing one." 

"No, I’ve never had any formal medical training, but I appreciate the compliment."

The crimson hue covering the woman’s was all but unnoticeable. It ran from head to toe, though most prominent was the large gash in her shoulder. This was accompanied by various incisions all over her body, some even concealed by clothing, all of the injuries the price to pay when rebelling against the Combine.

 

"Say, Castiel," the brunette drawled, her eyes trailing along the man’s face in attempts to distract herself from the pain, "Why is it that you decided to help  _little old me_  out of that mess?”

"Past affiliations with the Combine or not, you are an ally, and… you were once human in the past."

This wasn’t close to his first interaction with Meg Masters; they’d met years ago when once considered mortal enemies. He was a member of the resistance against the Combine’s harsh grip. She was a Combine assassin, destined to ruin humanity, one person at a time. Her attempts to kill the Winchester brothers had all been in vein, and after a certain incident with Overwatch, she’d begrudgingly teamed up with the boys on multiple occasions. Sam and Dean weren’t a fan of her, though Castiel begged to differ.

Now, he was tending to her wounds, separated from his group, and the two of them were holing up in an abandoned shack in the middle of the forestry known as the Outlands.

"You’re too kind — ‘bet you wouldn’t be so friendly if you knew my number of kills."

"I’m very well aware of who you worked for," Castiel nodded, taking out the bandaging from his bag, "I know what that implies. You’ve changed, Meg."

"Yeah, well, it’s kind of hard to be bad when the Combine wants you dead."

He couldn’t help but smile at this comment; even if she wasn’t entirely good, she’d still helped a lot, and occasionally did prove benevolent. It was fascinating, honestly, to know that a soldier of the Combine could become so morally gray. It gave the rebel hope; people  _could_  change, even if they weren’t entirely human anymore.

Meg winced as the bandaging was wrapped around her arm, the sterile cloth tight against her raw flesh, “Easy, pretty boy. I may be filled with metal pieces, but I can still  _feel_  when you poke at my mangled flesh.”

"Sorry," Castiel frowned, "I don’t mean to cause you pain. Your wounds will get infected if they aren’t dressed properly, however."

The woman huffed, “I know, but it doesn’t feel any less comfortable. As fun as it is being tied up, there’s nothing kinky about my arm being  _strangled_.”

"I’ve finished wrapping your arm. Try not to move that around too much."

After situating herself and sitting up from the tattered chair she sat upon, Meg nodded, “Will do. At least that tracker got knocked out when the manhack sliced my arm open. The  _big guys_  wouldn’t be able to find me unless I ran outside, screeching and waving my hands in the air.”

"I certainly hope you won’t do that."

Meg couldn’t help but manage a half smile at Castiel’s concern. It was clear that she was grateful for all he’d done for her, even in spite of her sarcastic words and snarky exterior. He was gentle toward her, and, in return, her edges also softened just a bit.

"No worries. I might just tag along with you and your buddies after all of this; got room for another party member?"

"The Winchesters may protest," Castiel muttered, though the unenthusiastic look upon her face prompted him to continue, "However, I’ll convince them to welcome you. You know for a fact that I would enjoy having you with us."

"I  _do_?” she wiggled an eyebrow, “I’ve never felt so  _welcomed_  before.”

"Of course. You would be a major benefit to the resistance, not to mention, well…" he trailed off, chuckling softly before continuing, "You  _are_  one of my favorite individuals to be around.”

“ _My, my_. Are you flirting with me?”

"Perhaps."

Meg didn’t bother to hold back her laughter, “We’ve got to work on your flirtation skills. I can’t imagine a boy raised by aliens would’ve gotten any.”

A pair of blue eyes gazed confusedly at her, “Why would my being fostered by Vortigaunts have anything to do with this?”

"You  _haven’t_ , have you?” Meg reiterated, her gaze upon him rather enticing.

"If you’re implying that I have not experienced sexual intercourse, you would be correct."

“ _Wow_. Way to obviously word things,” she rolled her eyes, beckoning for him to sit next to her, “We might have to change that sometime soon.”

Castiel’s face became flushed as he scooted next to her, his voice taking on a confused tone, “Now?”

"I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m covered in my own blood, angel face. Does it look like I want to get it on _now_?”

The look on his face made his confusion so evident that she had to snicker a second time. There wasn’t a doubt on Earth or the borderworlds that he was new to any type of physical intimacy.

"No, Clarence. Not today. But soon, if you’re interested," she reiterated, her fingers trailing down the man’s stubbly features.

"I will not deny my interest," Castiel admitted, wrapping an arm around her, gently as not to disturb her abrasions, "Perhaps when your inures have healed, we could participate in…  _intimate physical contact_.”

"You bet." Meg winked.  _For a nerdy virgin from the resistance, he was hot_ , she had to admit. 

This was just the reason why she pressed her lips to his, giving him a kiss, and he was more than delighted to reciprocate the gesture.


End file.
